


Avenged

by Bead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, I rather think this might be the pre-cursor/catalyst to "And So, To Bed." </p>
<p>Bilbo attempts to cheer Thorin up after arriving at Bard's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenged

Once they're dry and relatively warm, Dwalin stomps over and just stares at his king. _"BARRELS OF FISH,"_ this look says, _"COMING UP THROUGH THE LOO."_ Dwalin's whole body says. (Though he probably has a lot more earthy term for “loo.”) 

_"What? I got us here,"_ says Thorin's. _"SAFELY."_

And Dwalin stalks off muttering, "The bloody hobbit managed to get us out of prison without HAVING TO PUT OUR HEADS IN THE...." He growls a word in what must be Khuzdul. "OR BE COVERED IN FISH." 

Bilbo is in the corner, cowering a bit, and his eyes get larger as Dwalin stalks by, stops, and gives him an approving nod. A few moments later, Bilbo creeps out of his little corner and goes to stand by Thorin, who is quite clearly doing his Tragic Fuming Thing. 

"You know," Bilbo says quietly, pauses when Thorin stiffens, and waits to see if he'll relax or snarl Bilbo off. Thorin relaxes and angles his shoulders slightly toward Bilbo. He inclines his head the tiniest bit. 

"You know the night you lot showed up, I was just about to have a nice bit of fish for dinner. Trout, fresh caught, with a bit of lemon." He sighs expansively. 

"I was just about to tuck in with Dwalin rang the bell. Never really knew what happened to it, in all the fuss. I suppose Dwalin, as intent as he was on the food, ate it, bones and all, before he found my biscuit jar. I say found, what I mean is 'laid utter waste to.'" He paused. 

"You know at the time, all I wished for was to have a quiet dinner with my nice fish and lemon, not...well. Well, it's turned out all right, you know, but...I had so looked forward to that nice fish." 

By this time, Thorin was regarding him from the corner of his eye. 

"So, really, Thorin, that was rather amazing of you. Avenging my dinner like that. I was quite...and I come from a long line of pranksters. I was impressed." 

Thorin blinked rapidly and turned his head, looking down at Bilbo in bewilderment. Bilbo put up his hands and nodded, then shuffled closer to confide. 

"I understand why we both had to...you know...quick thinking, couldn't be avoided....but...should we come across a shipment of lemons..."

Thorin huffed, and shook his head. "Avoid popping you in a barrel with the lot?" 

"No, I was thinking more of simply lobbing them at Dwalin's head." 

Thorin blinked again. 

"I might have been practicing with Ori's spare slingshot." 

"Might you?" The rather attractive lines beside Thorin's eyes crinkled, and the eyes themselves....well. A lot could be said about those eyes.

Bilbo rocked on his heels and tipped him a slow, daring, wink.

Thorin dropped his head and his shoulders shook silently. Bilbo, biting his lips, was all nerves until a large warm hand clasped his shoulder. Thorin darted him a tiny smile, and shook him, gently, shaking his head. 

"So thank you," Bilbo said, quite seriously. "For getting us here in once piece." 

Thorin tugged him close and whispered in his ear. "You actions more responsible for that than mine, Master Baggins. It is I who should be thanking you." 

"Oh, well," Bilbo said faintly, blushing a fit to catch fire. "Wasn't trying to...I mean I just wanted to thank you for..." 

"Avenging your dinner," Thorin murmured, his voice fond. 

"Hmmm," Bilbo replied, tipping his chin up in a nod. 

"Hmmm," Thorin hummed. "And if I come across biscuits, or...some such?" 

"Some such?" 

"Delicacy." His eyes dropped to Bilbo's mouth and lingered.

"I think the only prudent thing, with this lot," Bilbo breathed, hardly able to speak under that gaze. "It to grab it and run."

“Do you now?” Thorin purred, and slowly squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder.


End file.
